Ghost
by thaishorowitts
Summary: shortfic RH inspirada no filme Ghost Do Outro Lado da Vida


**Ghost**

N/A: bem, ontem eu tive uma luz. Heuheueh. Eu tava vendo o filme "Ghost – Do Outro Lado da Vida", quando eu pensei: "Um rpg ou uma fic assim seria linda!" Daí eu comecei a escrever e saiu uma shortfic. Eu acho que essa foi a mais importante que eu já escrevi, porque foi a primeira em que eu coloquei tudo o que eu sinto no momento pra fora, no pensamento da Hermione. Bah, eu me emocionei escrevendo e relendo ela. Então, espero que vocês gostem.

- Não! – Hermione gritou, correndo na direção de Rony, que estava caído no chão, enquanto um homem encapuzado aparatava.

Ela se atirou em cima dele, e lágrimas inundaram seu rosto.

- Rony, acorda. Eu sei que você vai reagir, eu sei! – disse, visivelmente desesperada.

- Hermione, o que houve? – Harry aparecera no hall do número 12 do largo Grimmauld.

- Harry, o Rony... foi um comensal... luz verde...

O garoto correu e encostou o ouvido no peito de Rony. Contendo as lágrimas, ele se levantou e puxou Hermione até o sofá.

- Mione, ele... – hesitou Harry.

- Fala logo! – ela disse, puxando os cabelos.

- O Rony morreu. – Harry anunciou, com muito custo, e abaixou a cabeça.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto sem parar. E agora? O que ela faria da vida sem ele? Talvez o melhor fosse se matar e encontrar o homem da sua vida na morte. Ela pegou a varinha e apontou para si própria, mas não teve coragem para ir adiante. Ela nunca conseguira dizer o que sentia por ele e nunca mais teria oportunidade para fazê-lo. A verdade é que ela o amou desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, naquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Depois ela ficou amiga dele, embora os dois sempre estivessem brigando. Mas esse foi o único jeito que ela achou para demonstrar seu amor, ao mesmo tempo em que o disfarçava. Que paradoxo! No quarto ano, ela teve medo de que ele descobrisse tudo, mas ele não entendeu ou fingiu não entender quando ela disse que ele deveria ter a convidado para o baile. E apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido no ano anterior, quando ele namorara Lilá Brown, e ela ficara profundamente deprimida, Rony não deu nenhum sinal de que sabia do amor platônico. Talvez porque ele não gostasse dela e preferisse ignorar. Mas, afinal, será que Rony percebeu que Hermione gosta dele? Isso era uma ciosa que ela nunca saberia, a não ser que...

- Hermione! – Harry chamou-a apontando para o corpo do amigo.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Rony se levantar. Não o Rony ruivo e cheio de vida que ela conhecia tão bem, mas um Rony cinzento, meio transparente, que não parecia sólido.

- Oi – ele cumprimentou-os simplesmente.

Hermione correu para ele, sorrindo, mas não conseguiu abraçá-lo, apenas o atravessou, quase caindo em seguida.

- Opa, cuidado, Hermione. – falou, rindo.

- Você voltou! – Harry disse, animado, e acrescentou um pouco mais sério – Mas como um fantasma.

- É que eu deixei um assunto pendente aqui. – Rony falou, sorrindo. – Hermione, pare de chorar, eu estou aqui. – a garota estava chorando agora mais do que nunca.

- Que bom! – Harry exclamou. – Quer dizer que você vai ficar com a gente então?

- Bem, vou... mas só até eu resolver o que faltou... se eu tiver coragem para...

- Para o quê? – Hermione perguntou, parando de chorar um pouco.

- Pra dizer que amo você. Pronto... era... era isso que eu tinha que fazer. E dessa vez é sério. Eu te amo mesmo... er...

Hermione sorriu, aproximando-se de Rony. Ia abraçá-lo, mas lembrou que isso não era possível. Nunca mais poderia tocá-lo.

- Agora que estou morto... não adianta muito... mas se você não gostou do que ouviu, apenas esqueça.

- Rony, eu também te amo! – esganiçou-se ela.

- É? Ah... eu já desconfiava... um pouquinho, sabe? Mas Hermione, eu morri. – uma lágrima brotou de seu olho se vida, mas momentaneamente brilhante, o que foi o bastante para Hermione desatar novamente o pranto.

- Eu queria... te abraçar... eu queria ter uma vida com você! Mas por que fizeram isso com a gente? Por quê? – gritou ela.

- Eu não sei. O destino quis assim. Mas, se Harry deixar, talvez eu possa usar um pouco ele.

- O quê? – exclamou Harry.

- Eu entro dentro de você... e você... quer dizer, eu... bem, você entendeu.

- Mas não...

- Harry, por favor. – Rony pediu – Hermione não vai se importar, né Mione? – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Ah bem... tudo bem então.

Rony entrou dentro do corpo de Harry , que agora estava frente a frente com Hermione.

- Mione, sou eu. – Harry falou, mas a voz era a de Rony.

Sem falar nada, ela fechou os olhos e foi se aproximando devagarzinho dele. Ele encostou sua mão no rosto dela, e os lábios de ambos se encostaram, começando um beijo.

- Hermione, agora eu tenho que ir. – ele disse, algum tempo depois.

- Não, Rony. – ela abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver Harry.

Rony saiu do corpo de Harry, e seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor.

- Vocês dois... podem seguir a vida, sabe... vocês são jovens. Eu sei que você vai conseguir matar Voldemort, Harry. E Hermione, refaça sua vida, você é bonita... e inteligente. Você será feliz com outro homem.

- Não, Rony, eu te amo. – ela repetiu, debulhada em lágrimas.

Ele apenas sorriu, tristonho, e começou a subir levemente, flutuando no ar. Hermione estendeu a mão, e ele disse:

- Eu te amo mais. E não vale discutir!

Hermione (na ponta dos pés e com o braço esticado para cima) e Harry ficaram observando Rony subir até ele desaparecer pelo teto escuro da casa e se abraçaram, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos.


End file.
